Longest
2-8 players Longest is a Multiplayer level in Halo: Combat Evolved. It consists of two long hallways with a base at either end. It's great for Grenade Sniping. There have been observations that the style of room is used in the level 343 Guilty Spark, and that it commonly bears the same weapons and strategical placing. The map was later remade as the map Elongation, for Halo 2. The map itself is designed for close-quarters combat due to its layout. The map in fact resembles that of the Halo 3 map, Epitaph. Weapon Layout *M6D Pistol - First, exit the base. Then, head right at the first corridor, and located in a small trench, lies the pistol. *Plasma Rifle – first, head out of the base, going straight forward. At the end, to your right, there should be a ramp. After going up the ramp, there should lie the Plasma Rifle. However, it may also be an Assault Rifle, depending on the base. *Assault Rifle – See Plasma Rifle. *Flamethrower – First, exit the base and turn right at the first corridor. Continue along the corridor, past the trench with the pistol. Eventually, around half way to enemy base, look left to get your prize. Then, for an additional reload, simply turn backward and jump through the narrow gap with another one. *Plasma Grenades – In the base, behind the combat barrier, there are four plasma grenades. *Frag Grenades – First, exit the base and continue towards the ramp. However, go to where the health pack is located. Turn right (in the opposite direction of health pack). In the trench, there will be four frags. Image:PlasmaRifleLongest.jpg|The Plasma Rifle spawn may also appear as the Assault Rifle, depending on the base Image:FlamethrowerLongest.jpg|The Flamethrower is probably the most deadly weapon in this map Combat *The map has two ramps on each side of the map. That ramp leads up to a spot where you can jump to a catwalk that runs along the interior wall. The first platform you find will either have an Active Camouflage or Overshield, depending on which base is to your back. A good strategy is to keep your distance when it's crowded and pull out a Pistol. Fire single shots to make head shots easier, holding the trigger on the pistol decreases its accuracy, and the same goes for any other weapon. *Longest was also one of the best levels to do King of the Hill games on, as people who were able to get 16 people and 4 Xboxes together discovered. *Also, on Halo PC, the most popular match type for this map was CTF with rockets only. Usually, only one really good player could capture the flag and return it. The rocket variation causes huge amounts of chaos. *Players who check their radar more often have a better shot at finding the enemy before the enemy finds them. *This map is a favorite for use of the Shotgun weapon set, perhaps only second to Chiron TL-34, sharing its concept with the Halo 2 successor map, Elongation which is analogous in shape. *Standing at opposing ends of the hall, a player can get nearly every angle of the map. Try standing at the back of the map with your Pistol, zoomed in and looking down the corridors. Players wielding close-range weapons won't stand a chance if you can shoot well. Watch out for players jumping through the holes in the walls and crossing corridors. *A good tactic is to hide in the holes on ground floor with a shotgun, usually with a teammate to cover your back, but this trick does not work because people tend to jump before passing the hole on ground floor. Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Default Multiplayer Levels